A Searat's Redemption
by derangedvampiress
Summary: Blaggut saves an amnesia-suffering searat from the sea and takes her to Redwall in hope to restore her memory and help her reform. But her past catches up with her and is planning to take over the Abbey! Chapter 11 up! R&R PLZ!
1. 1

Blaggut walked along, searching for any logs that had been washed up on the shore. He needed it for the new boat he was building, a fishing boat for a nice shrew family. His search had been successful, he carried three small logs in his arms, but he had been hoping for a nice big one instead. The sun was slowly sinking in the horizon, in a display of orange, yellow, pink, and purple. The colors reflected on the sparkling blue ocean. Blaggut stopped to watch it, it was a very beautiful thing to behold, a sunset. Then he looked lower, into the gently rolling waves and spotted something. He couldn't make it out clearly, it was too far out, but it was dark and floating. Blaggut dropped his logs and began wadding into the water. Maybe it was the big log he needed. Blaggut wasn't the best swimmer, but he could manage better than others. Being a searat for most of his life and getting thrown overboard whether it be by a fierce storm or in one of his Captain's tantrums, he had learnt quite well.  
  
He doggy-paddled over to the thing being rocked about by the waves. The waves seemed to be taunting him, every time he reached to grab it, the waves pulled it out farther. Finally he lunged for it and dropped it in surprise. He had grabbed a paw. He rushed to grab it again before the waves got to it. He seized the arm of its clothes and pulled it towards him.  
  
'Good lordy!' It was a rat. A female searat, to be more precise. He could tell by the tattered tunic, the belt with a cutlass shoved through it and the worn sea boots, also by the various tattoos up her arms and the many piercings on her ears. She had a nasty bruise of her forehead, a bleeding lip, a black eye, one ear had been ripped and a deep and long slash across her chest.  
  
A wave crashed over them. The waves seemed to be getting rougher as if the sea had suddenly became angry. Rain started to splatter down. Wind whipped across Blaggut's face. From all his experiences at sea, he knew the one thing, this could mean. Gripping both of the unconscious rat's arms, he began pulling her to shore, fighting against the building waves. He reached the shore and dragged her over the sand. The rain was starting to pour down now. Blaggut picked the rat up in his arms and leaving the logs, after several unsuccessful attempts to carry both of them, made his way towards the cove and the safety of his wood cabin.  
  
~  
  
Rain and wind battered away at the door and windows. Blaggut had left the rat on his bed, she was still breathing but barely. But she would survive, he had a gut feeling she would, searats were tough by nature. Except for himself, he was a big softie, but he wasn't a searat any more. She just needed rest to regain her strength. Blaggut left her and went to his workshop but since he had no wood, he couldn't do anything more to the boat. He considered going back out to get them but looking out the window into the raging storm, he quickly thought against it. So he sat at his workbench, staring out the window, waiting for it to clear. But after watching the raindrops racing each other down the glass, he soon fell fast asleep.  
  
~  
  
Blaggut dreamt of many strange things, the dibbuns, Mousebabe and Furrtil, whom he missed so dearly. They had grown so much now. The Abbey with it's kind creatures and delicious vittles. He sat in the sun watching Mousebabe and Furrtil ferry the other Redwall dibbuns across the pond in the boats that he, himself, had built for them. Then the dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. He watched helplessly as his former Captain Slipp plunged the knife into the poor bagermum, Mellus's heart. Hearing the dibbun's screams as she fell to the ground. Then the fearsome figure of the black shadow rose out of the darkness. Wielding the same knife, Slipp had used to kill Mellus, the Black Shadow stabbed Blaggut through the chest. Blaggut fell to the ground next to Mellus, his life slipping slowly away and as his final scream joined the one's of his dibbuns, the ugly face of Slipp loomed over him, his terrible laughed echoing in Blaggut's ears.  
  
~  
  
Blaggut screamed as he woke. Followed by a loud bump on the floor. Blaggut looked around wildly and turning around he saw the searat and the chair he had been sitting on, laying on the floor at his feet. Blaggut noticed that he was standing, he had sent the chair flying as he had stood up. It had knocked the rat over. The rat had the cutlass in her paw, so it was quite obvious what she had been trying to do and it came as no surprise to Blaggut. She kicked the chair away and rose, her bright green eyes blazing. Blaggut held his paws,  
  
'Now, now, Missy, calm yerself, I bring ye no 'arm.' He gave her a lopsided grin. She brought her cutlass up, scowling,  
  
'Who the hell are yer?' She snarled. 'Where am I?'  
  
'Me name is Blaggut an' this tis my 'umble 'ome.' Blaggut told her, still smiling but his eyes set warily on her cutlass. 'What's yer own name, miss?'  
  
'Yer in no position to ask questions.' She snapped, 'An' it's none o' yer stinkin' business!'  
  
'I ain't armed yer know. I don' wan' ter hurt yer. I saved yer from yon storm an' sea, you woulda been if it weren't fer me. So can I at least know yer name?' Blaggut said, his tone stronger but still friendly. But his words were met with a cutlass at his throat,  
  
'I can take care o' meself ye hear?' She growled, 'An' maybe it woulda been better if yer'd left me fer dead anyways.' Her tone grew softer and a look of sadness replaced the contempt and hatred on her face.  
  
Before he ever had time to stop himself, Blaggut found himself yelling, ' 'Ow could ye say that! Life tis a bootiful thing, it tis. Aye, beautiful an' precious, an' it shouldn't be thrown away!'  
  
The cutlass point pressed into his neck and Blaggut winced as he felt a sharp pain as the cutlass cut slowly into his flesh. The rat was came up so close to his face, he could feel warm breath as she spoke,  
  
'I have me reasons!' Her voice rising again, but it was sounded strained somehow. 'Yer don' know, ow it tis. Yew 'ave no idea!' Blaggut was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away on her sleeve but she couldn't stop from flowing. She began shaking and her lips trembled. She closed her eyes tight as if it would make the tears stop. Blaggut carefully pushed the cutlass tip aside and gently prized it from her grip. He placed it on the workbench amongst his tools.  
  
'Now, now. Stop yer blubberin'. Everything tis all right. Let uncle Blaggut take care o' yer.' He took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Her face emerged with bloodshot eyes and shining wet fur. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Blaggut took her paw and lead her back to the bedroom, relieved that didn't protest. He put her back in his bed where she almost instantly fell asleep. Blaggut sat on the end on the bed, staying with her while she slept.  
  
~  
  
The rat woke up to the sound of Blaggut's loud snores. She crawled out of the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She stared out the window as the first rays of light streamed through. She got up and tiptoed over the window. Looking out at the white sand beach and the crystal blue waters. For the first time in ages, she was glad to be alive. She smiled slightly.  
  
'Did yer sleep well?' Blaggut's voice startled her.  
  
'Yes.' She said, rather gruffly.  
  
'I told yer yew, yer jus' needed some rest.' Blaggut told her as he heaved himself, the bed creaking under his weight. 'I suppose yer hungry then?' He squinted at her, blinking furiously before rubbing his eyes and yawning. She nodded curtly, she was in fact starving. 'I'll go catch us some fish then.' Blaggut declared and after running a paw through his unkempt headfur and pulling on his boots, left the room to fetch his fishing spear.  
  
~  
  
The rat sat, sunning her on a rock, watching Blaggut fish in the stream. She was eating some berries from a bush nearby. The forest beyond the beach had a great source of vittles with a lot of fruit trees growing there. Blaggut was rather good at fishing and had caught enough for a large meal but he thought he would more just in case, the rat was all skin and bones. She was eating berries with such gusto, Blaggut thought she might choke. He finished fishing and they took the fish back to the cabin. While he prepared the fish, the rat went to forage for firewood and came with an armful of sticks.  
  
She was a strange one, Blaggut thought as he cooked the fish over the fire. She sat on the beach, looking at the endless ocean as if looking for something. Blaggut shook his head at her, maybe it had something to do with the reason she had gotten so upset the night before. He was determined to find out.  
  
'Yer still 'aven't tol' me yer name yet.' He said as they sat down to a meal of fish and fruit. The rat looked at him as she tore into her fish, her eyes becoming distant and lost.  
  
'I don' 'member. I took a hit on tha noggin an' I can' recall it.'  
  
'Wha' do yer remember, then?' Blaggut asked, taking a bite into an apple.  
  
'I was a searat. Me father was a...' The rat bit her lip and patted her skull in an effort to remember, 'A first mate... no a Cap'n! Yea that's it! Cap'n! He was a Cap'n! He was killed... Twas a mutiny! I don't 'member nothing else except me getting hit on tha 'ead and it goin' all dark. Next thing I knows I'm 'ere.' She finished sadly.  
  
'Yer don' remember anythin' else?'  
  
'No!' She cried, frustratedly, 'That's it!' An awkward silence followed her angry outburst as they continued to eat.  
  
'I know what we kin do!' Blaggut suddenly shouted, his face lighting up.  
  
'What do yer mean?' She growled, still a bit cross with him.  
  
'I knows 'ow yer kin get yer memory back.'  
  
'Ow?' She asked, her anger fading away and hope coming forth.  
  
'There's a place I knows. They 'elp beasts. Tis called Redwall Abbey. They might 'ave a way to 'elp yer remember.'  
  
'Ow could they?'  
  
'The leader mouse there, 'e once told me 'bout a mouse that'd lost 'er memory. They 'elped her get it back wid some kind o' medicine.'  
  
'They'd 'elp a beast like me?' She asked, her face falling a bit. 'I am a searat after all.'  
  
'It don' matter ter them if yer a good creature. An' ye are.' Blaggut grinned. 'I was jus' 'bout to go up there an' give me dibbuns a visit.  
  
'Dribbles?' She asked.  
  
'Dibbuns.' He corrected. 'There me best liddle mateys.' He grin grew wider at the prospect of seeing his two little pals again. 'Yer'll lurve 'em.'  
  
'When can we leave then?' She said excitedly, grabbing his paw. Her eyes were shining brightly. Blaggut flinched for her strong grip was crushing his paw but it didn't affect his good mood.  
  
'Tomorrow morn.' He replied, 'We 'ave to pack vittles fer the trip.'  
  
'Yes, yes.' She couldn't seem to sit still, but it was a relief when she released his paw. 'Yer know yer can't keep calling me 'yer'. I need a name.' She said, changing the subject as she forced herself to calm down and try to sit still. Blaggut scratched his head,  
  
'I ain't much good wid names. What do yer want to be called?' She screwed her face up in concentration then her eyes fell on her half-eaten fish on the ground. She brushed the sand off and chewed. Then she had a bright idea.  
  
'Fish!' She cried. 'I likes fish.'  
  
'Fish?' Blaggut repeated, confused.  
  
'That kin be me name. Fish!' She laughed, spraying fish everywhere.  
  
'Yeah, bless yer 'eart, that suits yer fine. Fish.' Blaggut said, shaking his head fondly at her. 'Fish.' 


	2. 2

~  
  
Fish wept over the bloody body of an old grey rat with a long scraggly beard and wearing an eye patch over his right eye. She held onto him as sets of claws shot out of the surrounding darkness, grabbing her. Cruel horrible laughter came from all around her. Fish put her paws over her ears.  
  
'No, stop it! No!' She screamed, hot tears pouring down her face. 'NO!' She threw herself upon the old rat, sobbing. 'NO! DADDY!' There was a loud crack as everything spun out of focus and eventually became black...  
  
~  
  
Fish woke up screaming, waking up Blaggut who startled, tipped over the chair he had been sleeping on and both landed on the floor with a crash. Fish's head poked over the side of the bed, tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes,  
  
'Blaggy, are yer all right?' Fish asked in a strained, panicked voice. Still not fully recovered from the shock of the nightmare. Blaggut rolled onto his back and smiled up at her.  
  
'Bless yer liddle 'eart, matey. It'll take more'n a fall to 'arm yer ol' pal, Blaggy... Hey wot's wrong wid you, Fish, mate?' The grinning face became a look of concern.  
  
Fish wiped her face quickly on her sleeve, 'Nothin', nothin' at all. Twas only a bad dream, Blaggy.'  
  
'Wot about?' Blaggut asked as pulled himself up on the side the bed and sat next to her.  
  
'I don' wanna ter talk about it.' Fish said quickly. 'Twas just a bad dream, tis all. Jus' a bad dream.'  
  
~  
  
Fish sat the beach staring out the seemingly endless blue-green sea infront of her. The ocean was calm but overhead the sky was swarming with grey clouds. Fish could read the weather, it would begin to rain soon. Fish sighed as she drummed her paws on her knee and dug her footpaws deeper into the sand. Fish was waiting impatiently for Blaggut to return with vittles so they could set off. She began singing softly to herself,  
  
'Fifteen searats on a deadrat's chest,  
  
Yo ho ho an' a bottle o' grog.  
  
Drink an' the devil had done fer the rest,  
  
Yo ho ho an' a bottle o' grog...'  
  
Fish closed her eyes and lay back on the sand. A rain droplet splattered on her nose and she looked up to see that she had been right about the weather. Fish propped herself up on her elbows and looked out to sea. The waves were growing stronger and bigger. Up the beach, they crashed onto the rocks in a spray of white foam. But as Fish looked farther out to sea, what she saw struck terror in her heart. A huge black ship on the horizon, sailing towards the cove. Her eyes became wide with fear as everything began to replay in her mind-the nightmare, what she little she remember about her past- Then a looming face resurfaced from deep inside her mind, scarred, ugly and terrible and the ship on the horizon began horribly familiar.  
  
'Oh no...' Fish scrambled up and ran up the beach and into the forest. She had to find Blaggut, they had to get off of there!  
  
~  
  
Blaggut carried an armful of fruit back to the cove. Then a faint voice made him turn around.  
  
'Blaggut! Blaggy! Ware are yer?!' He recognized the voice almost immediately. He followed the direction of the voice. The voice became louder and louder until Blaggut broke through the trees and saw Fish shrieking his name out.  
  
'Yew git a bit lost there, Fishy.' Fish stopped screaming and ran over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly.  
  
'Blaggy! We gotta get goin'!'  
  
'Wot's yer 'urry?' Fish looked franticly about as if something was going to jump out of the trees and grab her.  
  
'I, er, ah, jus' wanna get goin'.' She gave a high-pitched nervous laugh, wringing her paws. 'Tha's all. Com' on now!' She grabbed his paw in a vice- like grip and began pulling him along even though it was the wrong direction. Blaggut managed to get his now numb paw free of her grasp and stopped, rubbing his paw. Fish turned to stare at him with huge eyes and put her paws on her hips,  
  
'Wot are yer waitin' fer? We goin' ter this Redwall Abbey place or not?'  
  
'Yer goin' the wrong way. Tis northeast not southeast. An' wot's the rush?' Blaggut crossed his arms and glared sternly at her, determined to get a straight answer about why she was acting so strangely.  
  
'Oh, I, um, er, I'm jus' excited, I guess.' Fish lied, she was a pretty convincing liar. To a vermin of Blaggut's intelligence anyway. He grinned and clapped her heartily on the back, nearly making her fall head over paws.  
  
'Me too, so let's get goin', shall we. We'll get there in time fer dinner.'  
  
~  
  
The huge black ship pulled into the cove. At close inspection, the BlackDeath, was decorated with the bones of slain enemies and with their blood a skull with criss-cross cutlasses had been painted on the sails. At the front of the BlackDeath was the rotting, decayed corpse of an old sea rat.  
  
In the crow's nest, a stumpy, fat searat with patches of fur missing and wearing a red bandanna looked through his eyeglass to the approaching cove. What he saw made his nearly drop his eyeglass over the side in surprise as he leaned as far as he could over the edge without himself falling off, to get a better look. Sure enough, he saw the same familiar pale grey rat on the beach.  
  
'Hellgates, tis 'er all right!' He muttered to himself then he yelled down to the two searats at the helm. 'Cap'n!'  
  
The larger of the two searats, looked up at him irritably.  
  
'Wot is it, Mange?' He snarled.  
  
'Tis 'er! Cap'n! Tis Rogue! It's 'er Cap'n!'  
  
The searat at the helm grinned as he shouted.  
  
'Sure yer ain't seeing things, cully? Mayhap yer had ter much ter drink las' night.'  
  
'No, Scurge. I'd know yer sister from a mile away.'  
  
'Scurge, is right, Mange. Rogue is at the bottom of the sea by now.' The large rat laughed harshly, a cruel and evil smile spreading over his ugly features.  
  
'But Cap'n...'  
  
'Enough! If it really is Rogue, it doesn't concern me in the least. What is one puny, weak little wench going to do to me. But if she does foolishly come across me again I will kill her in more slow painful ways she could ever imagine and she will get down on her knees and beg for me to end her life. It's the Abbey I want!'  
  
Mange watched the rat as it got up, ran up the beach and into the forest.  
  
~ 


	3. 3

'Are we there yet.' Fish groaned from a few feet behind Blaggut. Being a searat and being confined to a ship, she wasn't used to walking such long distances.  
  
'Jus' a liddle farther.' Blaggut called to her over his shoulder.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and orange light beamed through the trees, covering everything in an orange hue. Blaggut had said they would get there by dinner so it couldn't be that long now. Moodily, Fish scuffed her boots in the dirt as she forced to drag her footpaws along, step by step.  
  
~  
  
Night had fallen on the cove. To passing seabirds, the fires on the beaches looked like burning matches threatening to be blown out by a single blast of wind. The crew of the BlackDeath sat around the fires, roasting gulls and fish and drinking seaweed grog.  
  
A female rat named Belladonna sat roasting her gull. She was tall and slim, pretty enough for a searat wore many bracelets, jewels, necklaces and rings and had a tattoo of a rose on her left arm. She jumped as she felt warm breathe on her neck as Scurge sat down next to her. He gave her a roguish wink and received a punch on the arm,  
  
'Away wid yer!' She growled but smiled all the same.  
  
'Did yer hear tha' good news, Bell?' Scurge asked, grinning as he took a huge mouthful of grog.  
  
'What?' She asked turning her seabird around in the fire.  
  
'Me sister's come back from tha' dead.' Scurge laughed, spraying seaweed grog everywhere, 'Got nine lives, that sister o' mine!'  
  
'What do yer mean back from the dead?' Belladonna asked, wide-eyed.  
  
'Mange saw 'er. Standin' right in this very beach.' Scurge told her, guzzling down the rest of his grog.  
  
'Ya saw he weren't jus' seeing things, he had a lot ter drink las' night.' She said, shaking her head and taking a bite of her gull.  
  
'Nah 'e swore twas Rogue. Mebbe 'e saw 'er ghost.' Scurge joked, 'Mayhap she's com' ter 'aunt us from tha' grave. Oooooo!'  
  
'Ow could yer talk that way?! She was yore sister! An' me best mate!' Belladonna glared at him. Scurge threw his arm around her,  
  
'Oh, Bell. Tis all in good fun. I miss Rogue. She's me blood after all.'  
  
'Wot about yore father?' Belladonna said quietly. Scurge turned away suddenly, shaking his head and frowning,  
  
'That's 'arsh, Bell. Real 'arsh.' He murmured.  
  
~  
  
Fish gaped at the huge and beautiful redstone fortress before her. Blaggut threw an arm around her, smiling,  
  
'Well, Fish, me good pal. Welcome ter Redwall Abbey!'  
  
Fish was at a loss for words, she could only stare with wide-eyes.  
  
'Blaggy!' She finally managed to get out in a whisper.  
  
'Halt! Who goes there?!' A voice rang out from above them. Fish could make out the shadow of the creature on the battlements.  
  
'Heeelllloooo! Up there! Tis yore ole pal, Blaggut! Open up! I brought a friend ter see ya!' Blaggut called, waving his arms about wildly.  
  
A moment later the gate swung open and Fish had barely time move out of the way as two small furry streaks came flying out and tackling Blaggut to the ground.  
  
'Mister Blackguts!' Two tiny voices shrieked in delight. Blaggut's laughed as the mouse and mole babes hugged Blaggut around his wide girth.  
  
'Harrharr me liddle mateys!' Blaggut patted them fondly on their heads.  
  
'All right, you two. That's enough.' Fish was too busy staring at the two babes and Blaggut to see that several older mice and a hare had joined them. The two babes got off Blaggut so he could get up. One of the mice nodded to the hare,  
  
'I think its past two Dibbuns bedtime.' The hare grinned,  
  
'Oh righto! Okay chaps, too much excitement ya won't be able to sleep tonight, wot!' He ushered the babes back through the gates, 'Off to bed you go, march one, two, three, four! March, one, two, three, four..!'  
  
'Tis so nice ter see my liddle mates again.' Blaggut looked so happy he was about to cry, rubbing his eyes, 'I ain't seen 'em in such a long time. Look 'ow big they've grown!'  
  
'There, there, don' go blubberin' now, Blaggut, mate.' Fish said, patting him sympathetically on the back. It was only then, did the mice seem to notice she was there. They seemed a bit shocked to see her, not that Fish blamed them. She was a searat after all.  
  
'Well, Blaggut, is this the friend you were speaking of?' The mouse that had spoke before and who to Fish seemed to be the leader, asked Blaggut.  
  
'Yeah Father h'Abbot, tis me matey, Fish. She needs yer 'elp yer see.' Blaggut said, clapping a paw on Fish's shoulder. 'Tell the Father h'Abbot, Fish.' Fish felt all eyes on her,  
  
'Well, er, yer see...' She stammered, not liking being the center of attention.  
  
'How can we be of service, my dear. We'll try and help as best we can.' The Abbot told her kindly and smiling. Fish instantly liked him but she still felt wary about all the otherbeasts staring at her. She took a deep breath,  
  
'Yer see, I took a nasty blow on tha' 'ead. An' now can't seem ter 'member anything. I mean I kin 'member some stuff but I can' 'member me own name. I jus' wan' ter 'member who I was. Blaggy tol' me yew could 'elp me. Please, I'll do anything!' Fish blurted out very quickly then she gave the Abbot a pleading look. 'Please 'elp me, Father h'Abbot.'  
  
The Abbot exchanged glances with the other mice before turning back to Fish.  
  
'The creatures of Redwall will agree to help you, Fish. I can see that you are a good, decent creature and any friend of Blaggut is a friend of ours. But tonight you must rest, I'm sure you are tired from your journey. We will sort things out in the morning, I will go consult, our herbalist, Simeon about it. We have done this certain thing before with the aide of one of Simeon's potions. Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Fish.'  
  
Fish grasped the Abbot's paw.  
  
'Thank ye Father h'Abbot.'  
  
~  
  
Captain Hades Sharpfang was larger, bigger and stronger than most searats. With gleaming amber eyes, his giant black body covered in scars from battles and vampiric fangs, he cut a fearsome appearance. He was deadly cunning and dangerously intelligent, cruel and cold, he was feared throughout the high seas. No name had been spoken with such terror since Gabool the Wild, King of all Searats!  
  
Hades sat on the bed in the small wooden cabin his crew had found scouring the cove for firewood and vittles. He held a bottle of grog in one paw and a spear in the other, mounted on it the rotting head from the corpse of rat hanging from the bow of the BlackDeath. It was his trademark, the symbol of his greatest victory. He began to mutter to himself or rather the beast that had lay on that very bed just this morning,  
  
'So that imbecile, Mange was right. I can smell you. You are alive. Not for long though, my poor darling. I'll find you sooner or later and finish what I have started. I was never one to leave... loose ends.' He laughed insanely, his psychotic eyes glowing in the darkness. 


	4. 4

Fish was wolfing down any food she could get her paws on. Her spoon lay unused on the table. It was the best food she had ever tasted. She was too busy eating to notice the stares she was getting from the Redwallers. Blaggut sat next to her, drinking only cider as he bounced the Mousebabe and Furrtil on his knees. Fish was halfway through a bowl of strawberries and cream when the Father Abbot came up to her accompanied by an elderly mouse,  
  
'Fish, I would like you to meet our herbalist, Simeon.' Fish swallowed a mouthful of strawberries and with a cream-covered paw shook Simeon's paw rather enthusiastically.  
  
'A pleasure ter meet yer, Simeon.'  
  
'The pleasure is all mine, Fish. Welcome to Redwall.' Simeon said, smiling.  
  
'Good mornin' Mister Simeon, sir.' Blaggut said, turning his attention away from the Dibbuns.  
  
'Hello Blaggut.' Simeon nodded at Blaggut before turning back to Fish, 'I have prepared the potion to help to recover your memories.'  
  
'Really? When can we start?' Fish asked, excitedly.  
  
'That it why we came looking for you. We can begin as soon as your ready...'  
  
Fish gripped Simeon's paws, 'Now, let's do it, now!' She practically screamed out.  
  
~  
  
Fish lay on her bed in the Infirmary. She began grabbing fistfuls of sheet and squeezing them, anxiously. Finally, finally, she was going to be able to remember. Remember everything. Remember who she was. The Abbot, Blaggut and two other mice, the Abbot introduced them as Brother Hugo and Sister Sage. He told her that Hugo was going to record everything she said. Hugo took a seat at a desk, preparing his parchment and quill. Both smiled very kindly at her.  
  
Simeon came back from the corner table, carrying a handful of strong sweet- smelling herbs as well as a bowl of a concoction of crushed roots and herbs.  
  
'Now, Fish, lay down and close your eyes.' Fish did as he instructed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The strong sweet scent of the herbs filled her nostrils and Fish let out a small whimper, 'Ssh, everything is all right, I have to knock you out before I administer the potion.' Simeon soothed.  
  
'Tis all right, Fish, mate. Ole Blaggy's 'ere wid yer.' Fish felt Blaggut take her paw and squeezed it gently. It was surprising how gentle he was.  
  
'Don' leave me, Blaggy.' Fish told him, her voice sounding faint and far away. She suddenly felt light-headed.  
  
'Oh, I won'. I won'...' Blaggut's voice echoed as Fish drifted slowly into unconsciousness.  
  
Sister Sage placed a damp cloth on Fish's forehead and tilted her head up as Simeon applied Fish a dose of the potion to her lips.  
  
'Blaggut, you are the one Fish is most comfortable with. I want you to repeat this to Fish.'  
  
'Yer wid friends, Fishy, mate. Good friends. I wan' ter tell us what happened ter yer. Back ter the beginnin' and tell us. Can yer 'ear me, Fish? Do yer understand wot I'm sayin'?'  
  
Fish's eyelids flickered and she gave a small moan. Then she began to speak. Her voice taking on a certain harshness and fierceness...  
  
~  
  
I am Rogue Quickblade and I am the daughter of Cap'n Barbossa, she said with pride, or otherwise known on the High Seas as Barbarossa the Wicked. Me father is the brother of King Gabool the Wild, the King o' all Searats. Me mother died giving birth ter me. I was born on me father's ship, the BlackDeath, an' have lived me whole life on it. Me father is a good Cap'n. The best, in fact, 'e is smart an' strong an' nobeast is better or quicker with a blade than 'im. Except perhaps maybe me. Tis why I am called 'Quickblade'. Me father taught me tha' art of swordfightin' when I was nothin' but a whelp. So I've learnt from tha' best.  
  
But me father is getting grey in tha' beard. I fear there is goin' ter be a mutiny on board. There is a rat, Hades Sharpfang, me father's first mate. I don' trust 'im. I fear, he will turn the crew against me father...  
  
I was right! There 'as been a mutiny! That scum, Hades has killed me father. He stabbed him through the heart! Hades! I swear yer'll pay for this! Yer bastard! Fish began thrashing violently about, fangs bared, claws slashing the air. Hades asks me ter join him or he'll feed me ter tha' fishes. I won't I'd rather die, I tell him an' spit on him. He laughs and says, 'Very well.' Two o' tha' crew grabs me an' drags me off ter the edge. I scream at me brother, Scurge to help me but he looks away! Me own flesh an' blood! I'll kill 'im too the filthy traitor! I bite and scratch and punch and kick 'til they drop me! I run at Hades wid me sword! I slash his face! Yer bastard! Yer murderous scum! Yer killed me father! Yer goin' ter pay fer it! Blood fer blood! Fish screamed, hacking through thin air with an invisible sword. Then there is a crack an' I feel like me skulls been spilt open an' everything goes black...  
  
~ 


	5. 5

Fish or now Rogue Quickblade as it was, had lay in bed for three days after she had regain her memory, with her face buried under her pillow and sobbing into it. It was so confusing, memories came flooding back and replaying as she was actually there, feeling all the emotions-hurt, pain, fear, anger that were so overwhelming and she couldn't stand it. To watch her father's death, over and over again. Her claws ripped through the sheets as she screamed into a pillow. She desperately wished she could Fish again, then it all would go away. She was so stupid, she had remembered the mutiny and her father's death but never so vividly and terrible, she had nightmares about where she woke up screaming wasn't that enough to tell her that she should leave it at that and moved on. That she should know that recovering her lost memories would cause her more pain and grief. Fish tried to think of a good memory but her father's death always came back, she couldn't push it back deeper into her mind. But now that it had re- emerged it was here to stay with her.  
  
'No, no. Think o' tha' good times!' She thought, her mind racing. 'Tha' good ole times...'  
  
~  
  
The tiny scowling rat youngster of Rogue's childhood wielded the heavy sword in her two paws. The sword was nearly the same length as her but Rogue was strong. She ran at tall and lean rat infront of her who nimbly sidestepped out of the way. He chuckled as Rogue lost her balance and fell head over sea boots, shaking his head,  
  
'Hells teeth, I'll make a fighter out o' yer yet, Rogue me lass. Mark me words. Yer got a fightin' spirit in yer.'  
  
'Yew really think so Daddy?' The rat child asked, scrambling to her footpaws. 'Yew think I could be the meanest, cruelest, toughest searat on the whole High Seas?' She ran over to him, hugging him,  
  
'Bless yer 'eart yer liddle terror.' Barbossa said, patting his daughter's head, smiling, 'Course yer will! Yer'll make me a proud rat one day, Rogue. I kin feel it in me bones!' Rogue looked at her, her face set hard in determination.  
  
'I'll be jus' like yew, dad!' She promised him.  
  
~  
  
'Fis... uh, Rogue, I brought yer some brekkist.' Blaggut's voice broke through her thoughts. Rogue looked up at him, wiping her eyes quickly on her sleeve. 'I brought all yer favorites.' Blaggut said, cheerfully.  
  
'Thank ye, Blaggy. But I ain't 'ungry.' Rogue told him, running her claws through her wild, unkempt headfur and sniffing loudly. Blaggut looked concerned,  
  
'Yer been crying again.' He pointed out, her cheeks were shining wet, 'Is everything all right?'  
  
'Oh jus' 'membering.' Rogue shrugged, 'I'm fine, Blaggy, really.' She gave him a small smile.  
  
Blaggut put the plate piled with food and a goblet of strawberry fizz down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
'Lissen,' He said softly, 'I knew o' yer father. Hell, every searat did. 'E was a livin' legend on the 'Igh Seas, yore father jus' like 'is brother. But I also knew o' Hades Sharpfang...' At the mention of that name, Rogue filled with rage and anger, 'Eard he was a right dangerous beast ter cross. I'm sorry 'bout yer father... I never knew 'e 'ad a daughter.'  
  
Blaggut looked at her, 'Yore me mate, Fishy... I mean Rogue. I care 'bout yer an' I don' want nothin' ter happen ter yer an'...'  
  
'What do yer mean?' Rogue interrupted, confused, 'Somethin' 'appenin' ter me? Blaggut shrugged,  
  
'I thought maybe yer were goin' ter go an' find Sharpfang an' kill 'im. You been actin' strange ever since yew got yer memory back. Bein' all quiet an' such. I thought yer were gonna go an' do somethin' dangerous like that.' He admitted, shaking his head, 'Tis silly.' Rogue gave him a playful shove,  
  
'Blaggy, I ain't goin' lookin' fer Sharpfang, tis all in tha' past now.' Blaggut looked relieved,  
  
'Oh tha's good. Anyways,' He said, brightening, 'Me an' the Dibbuns are goin' on a picnik, yer wanna come? I don' wanna leave yer 'ere all alone.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
~  
  
Scurge, Belladonna and a small, thin and wicked looking searat called Scringe were scouting ahead of the crew.  
  
'Can ye hear that?' Belladonna asked. Scurge nodded, smiling,  
  
'Those voices, yerse I kin.' He turned to Scringe. 'Go tell the rest o' the crew ter be quiet. We might be able to bag us some hostages.' Scringe nodded and dashed back to the crew as Scurge and Belladonna concealed themselves in the bushes. The approaching voices got louder and soon four figures broke into forest and into view. Belladonna gasped,  
  
'Rogue!' She hissed.  
  
~  
  
'Is this a good spot, Mister Blackguts?' asked the Mousebabe from on top Blaggut's shoulders.  
  
'Moi feeters is 'urtin' oi Mizz Roguers.' Furrtil said to Rogue, pulling at her paw that she was clinging onto.  
  
'This place looks good enough, don' it. Rogue? Blaggut set Mousebabe and the picnic basket down on the ground.  
  
'Yes Blaggy, tis a fine spot.' Rogue nodded, smiling.  
  
'We is gonna play first afore we eats.' Mousebabe told them, grabbing Furrtil's paw.  
  
'All right yew two, jus' don' go too far away.' Blaggut called as they ran off into the forest.  
  
~  
  
Scurge nudged Belladonna in the ribs and put a claw to his lips.  
  
'Shh! Yer gonna give us away.' He muttered in her ear. She looked at him, quizzically.  
  
'Yer mean were still gonna take 'em 'ostage, Scurge?  
  
'Yes, those other beasts are probably from Redwall. We needs them if were goin' ter get into the Abbey. On tha' counts of three we rush 'em.'  
  
'Yew don' know 'ow ter count.' She scoffed, rolling her eyes. But Scurge had already lunged out of his hiding spot and heading straight at his sister.  
  
~  
  
Rogue suddenly found herself on the ground, dazed with a sharp pain in her ribs. The shadow of a searat stood over, holding a dagger at her throat.  
  
'Oy! Wot der yer think yore doin'?' She heard Blaggut then a crack and thud followed.  
  
'Blaggy!?' She cried out. 'Yew alright, mate?!'  
  
'Shut yore mouth!' The creature growled at her, but his voice was so familiar. Rogue was sure she had heard it before.  
  
Rogue heard the Dibbun's screaming. No doubt that had come back to see what the commotion was about. As the searat turned to them, Rogue seized her chance and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He toppled back, wind. Half wheezing, half snarling,  
  
'Bell, get them liddle beasts!' Rogue saw a female rat move away from the unconscious form of Blaggut and advance on the Dibbuns, the knife in her paw gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
'Get out o' 'ere yew two!' Rogue screamed at Mousebabe and Furrtil who seemed to be frozen to the spot with terror. 'Go! Get back ter Redwall! Tell the h'Abbot! Go get 'elp!' Mousebabe and Furrtil turned around and tore through the forest just a rat lunged at them and getting a mouth full of dirt. Scrambling up, she spat on the ground.  
  
'Liddle bastards!' She muttered angrily.  
  
'Wot are ye watching fer!? Go after them!' The other searat screamed at her.  
  
Rogue was at Blaggut's side, shaking him.  
  
'Blaggy! Wake up! Wake.' Rogue was silenced by a blow over the head. She heard this as she slipped into unconsciousness,  
  
'Sorry sis.'  
  
~ 


	6. 6

Rogue groaned as she came to. She opened her eyes and blinked furiously as everything around her spun into focus. Her head was throbbing feeling like was being pounded on the head with a rock. Why did everybeast keep hitting her on head, it was going to give her brain damage. Rogue winced and stared around at her surroundings. She was still in Mossflower but the looks of it but it was now night and she sat infront of a roaring fire. Around it sat rats, she could tell they were searats by their attire, laughing, roasting birds and fish over the fire, jostling each other and drinking. It painfully reminded Rogue of the way it had used to be on the BlackDeath. Those had been the good old times. Before the mutiny and before her father, Barbossa's death...  
  
Rogue shook her head... No! No! Don' try an' think 'about it! Yew have to find a way to escape! Rogue's mind began racing to formulate a plan of escape. All involved knocking out the nearest searats to her and make a run for it. But the searats were all armed to the teeth and she was bound by her paws and footpaws with rope...  
  
'Well, well, look 'ho's woken up!' chuckled a slurred voice next to her. Rogue turned to see the very searat who had captured her, sitting beside her, clutching a bottle of seaweed grog which he was guzzling down. He was tall and lean with dark grey fur, dressed in ragged silks and would be ruggedly handsome to other searat females. He seemed to have that kind of roguish charm that they might of found attractive.  
  
But as Rogue stared into his face. She knew why his voice had sounded so familiar. She had heard many times, but slurred and drunk was the way she best remembered it. It was Scurge Daggerthrower. Her brother. She looked at him and saw a younger and more rebellious Barbossa. And it filled her with strange burning hot hatred, for he had been the one to betray their family. She wanted to hurt him, more so she wanted to kill him. She wanted to feel her paws around his neck and hear it snap. To laugh in his face as the life was snuffed out of him. But this uncontrollable desire for violence became so suddenly familiar, that she scared herself.  
  
'Alas yer always an 'eavy sleeper, weren't ye Rogue? Could sleep through a storm as I recalls it.' He went on, winking at her, 'Yer slept the 'hole day away. Must'a been some blow ter the 'ead I gave yer.' He shook his head, grinning, 'Sometimes I don' know me own strength.'  
  
Part of Rogue still loved Scurge. He was her brother after all. She missed parts of him she missed dearly. His jokes and playful teasing, how he got on everybeast's nerves, his drunken antics. She remember her brother before the mutiny began. Staggering around with a silly drunken smile on his face and flirting with all the females on board who practically adored him. She wanted her brother back. She felt herself being pulled in two directions... It was so confusing she felt like screaming and the throbbing migraine didn't help in the least. She wanted to know why. Why had Scurge betrayed her and her father? She needed to know...  
  
'Why Scurge?' She asked quietly.  
  
'Why wot?'  
  
'Why did... Why did yer betray us.' Her voice was strained and she fought back hot burning tears.  
  
'WHY!' Scurge was on his footpaws shouting and all the rats turned to look at him. Rogue looked up, terrified, into his brother's blue eyes blazing with anger. 'Yer want ter why I betrayed yew an' father! All right then, sister darling, I'll tell yer. Yew was always tha' favorite, weren't ya? Father didn't want nothin' ter do wid me 'cept ter tell me off fer bein' drunk.'  
  
'He loved yer, Scurge! 'E loved yew an' me.' Rogue murmured.  
  
'NO! Mum was the only one ter understand me! Father said I was a good fer nothin' son but she defended me! But yew..!' He pointed an accusing claw. 'Yew did away mum didn't yer!'  
  
'What!' Rogue shouted back, she couldn't fight back the tears anymore so they began pouring down face.  
  
'She died givin' birth ter yew, Rogue. She died so yew could live! It's yer fault she's dead!'  
  
'Not it ain't!' Rogue snarled.  
  
'Yew were daddy's perfect liddle girl, weren't ya!' He turned away quickly, his voice became quiet, 'An' I jus' couldn' do nothin' right. Father was jus' so proud o' yew. He never had time fer me, trainin' yew ter be the proper liddle searat, aye. I was pushed aside like I was nothin' t'all.' He turned back around, breathing heavily and Rogue could tears forming in his eyes. 'An' that's why I betrayed yer. Sharpfang came ter me an' said I could amount ter somethin'. He believed in me. When 'as father ever done that? So I joined Sharpfang.'  
  
Anger began to boil inside Rogue. She was shaking with rage. Scurge bent down and touched Rogue's cheek. He kissed her forehead. He shook his head, sadly.  
  
'I tried ter save yer, Rogue. Hades didn't want yew dead. 'E said 'e could o' used somebeast like yew. But I knew yew was loyal ter our father. Tis why I locked yew in tha' cabin while Hades done away wid him. That I could convince yer in time. I loved yew, Rogue. Yore me sister. But yew broke the door down and brought this all on yeself. I told ye ter stay in tha' cabin, Rogue, I told ye! But Hades wants ter give ye a second chance, join us Rogue. It'll be yew and me, together again, Rogue. Jus' like a good ole days. Wot do yer say?'  
  
'Scurge.' Rogue whispered, staring into his eyes. 'Not a bloody chance! She hissed, she spat in his eye and he fell back, clutching his eye. Rogue stood up and whirled around to the searat on the other side of her. She slammed her bound paws across his face, the impact knocking him into the rat next to him. Rogue ran off into the forest as fast as she could with her footpaws tied. A dagger whizzed by an inch from her head and into a tree. Rogue disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
~  
  
Abbot Saxtus was walking around the Abbey Grounds with Blind Simeon.  
  
'How peculiar it is that Mariel lost her memory and nearly her father to Gabool the Wild and then his niece shows up at Redwall suffering amnesia with her own father murdered. ' Abbot said.  
  
'I'm more concerned about how Mariel went off to seek vengeance on Gabool.' Simeon replied.  
  
'You think that Rogue might go and do the same thing.' Abbot asked him.  
  
'I'm not sure, Saxtus.' Simeon sighed. 'It's indeed possible isn't it.'  
  
'Father Abbot! Father Abbot!' Saxtus looked to see Mousebabe and Furrtil tearing across the grounds. They were wide-eyed and shaking.  
  
'What's the matter? Where are Blaggut and Rogue?' the Abbot asked them urgently.  
  
'They been captured by vurmints!' Mousebabe wailed.  
  
~  
  
Rogue sat down on a rock and began biting and tearing at her paw bonds. She sniffed and stopped to wipe her eyes. She was confused and frustrated. It made her pounding head much worse. She knew that the rats were probably out looking for her. She had to get these bonds off. She finally managed to bite through her paw bonds and rubbed her sore wrists. Her teeth were aching. Then untied her footpaws. She sighed and stood up. She had get back to Redwall...  
  
~  
  
Hades Sharpfang looked up at the great redstone structure. He had left his crew with the two hostages. One of them being Rogue Quickblade. He couldn't believe his luck. He ran his claws over the redstone. Closing his eyes and listening to the sound of his claws scraping over stone. It was like music to his eyes.  
  
'Soon this will be mine.' He hissed, smiling. 'All these years of waiting. Listening to the tales of the redstone Abbey. Now I can finally touch it.'  
  
'Cap'n!' A rough feminine voice called and Hades' amber eyes snapped open. Belladonna emerged from the trees, covered in twigs, leaves and scratches. She looked out of breath.  
  
'What are you doing here, Bella?' Hades snarled.  
  
'Oh, er, I was chasin' after these two liddle creatures from this Redhall place. Huh, lead me on a merry dance, they did. They got away from...'  
  
'Shut up, Bella!' Hades snapped and she fell silent. But it didn't last for long.  
  
'This the place we takin' over, Cap'n?' asked Belladonna, looking up at the place in awe.  
  
'Bella, if you don't shut up we'll be spotted.' Hades told her impatiently.  
  
'Oh, tis nice though.' She whispered back.  
  
~ 


	7. 7

Hey thank you all for R&R my fic so far, you've been great. By the way listen to Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life", I think it describes Rogue's character perfectly. Evanescence ROCKS! Cya! ~  
  
'SHE ESCAPED!' Hades Sharpfang screamed at his shame-faced crew who were quickly began mumbling excuses. 'SHE WAS BOUND AND TIED! UNARMED! Hades lashed out, grabbing the unfortunate Mange and shaking him like a rag doll. 'PRAY TELL, HOW IN HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?' He spat,  
  
'Well, er, uh, Cap'n, perhaps she weren't as, er, unarmed as we thought. She was always one ter pack a good punch, Cap'n, Rogue was.'  
  
Scurge, sober now and tossing his dagger in the air and catching it, spat in the fire. 'Aye, truer words was never spoken o' me sister. Smart bloody thing she is. Spat in me eye an' blinded me an' knocks Mange out cold an' inter Scringe then runs off dodgin' one o' me daggers, nobeasts ever been able ter survive one of me beauties 'ere. We looked everywhere, Cap'n an' there twas nary o' trace o' 'er.'  
  
Hades absently dropped Mange, sighing and sat down on a log, massaging his temples.  
  
'The other one, he's still here, though?' He said finally. 'He hasn't sleepwalked off or something?' He added with sarcasm.  
  
'Nay, Cap'n, he's still 'avin' a nice ole snooze.' Scringe snickered. 'Imagine Rogue's face when she finds out she ran off widout 'er liddle pal.'  
  
'Mange, Ripper, revive him and bring him to me.' Hades commanded, reaching for the nearest bottle of seaweed grog.  
  
Mange and Ripper, a burly searat covered in tattoos, went over to the large unconscious form of Blaggut and smiling, gave him a few hard kicks to the rump.  
  
'Whoa! We bein' attacked Cap'n! Arm yerselves, mates, we're bein' invaded!' Blaggut yelled groggily then was pulled back to reality by loud sniggering. 'Waz goin' on..?'  
  
He was grabbed and dragged to what Blaggut's unfocused eyesight made out to be warm bright light surrounded by darkness. As everything became clear around him, Blaggut goggled at sneering searats glaring back at him.  
  
'Er, 'ello there, mateys.' He said in a friendly tone.  
  
'Tell me, what is your name... mate?' Hades' grating voice had become almost as friendly. Blaggut looked around and saw into a fearsome scarred, black face of eerie glowing eyes and two long sharp fangs prodding from the rat's mouth.  
  
'I know yew, yore Hades Sharpfang!' Blaggut exclaimed.  
  
'Well, well, my name proceeds me. But tell me, matey, what is yours?'  
  
'I ain't yer matey, Sharpfang!' growled Blaggut, a hint of his old searat nature coming back. Then something came to him. 'Where's me matey, Fis... Rogue!' Blaggut looked around panicking before turning back to Hades. 'Wot 'ave yew done ter 'er!'  
  
'Nothing... for now. She ran off without you, mate. Ah, females are such fickle things, aren't they!'  
  
'Ey!' Belladonna protested loudly even though she really didn't understand the word but it sounded insulting in the circumstance.  
  
'Oh, hush now Bella.' Hades waved his claw at her dismissively.  
  
'Me an' Rogue aren't like that.' Blaggut said quietly. 'We're mates. Jus' good mates. She wouldn't o' took off an' left me wid scum like yew!' Protests and weapons being drawn from the crew followed the 'scum' reference. Seething inwardly also for the remark, Hades placed his claw on Blaggut's shoulder and forced a rather sympathetic smile.  
  
'Apparently she did, mate. Now tell your old mate, Hades what your called. On my word I'll let you go after that.'  
  
'Yew won't really, will ye, Cap'n. We need 'im ter get...' Scringe was silenced by hard, painful nudges in the ribs from both sides of him. Blaggut looked hard at Hades,  
  
'Me... Me name is Blaggut.' He told him.  
  
'Very good, very good, Blaggut. That sounds like a searat name, am I right?'  
  
'Yes, but I'm a good beast now.' Blaggut started tensely but ended strongly, 'I make boats.' He added with a touch of pride.  
  
'A boat builder, eh? Really?' Hades tried to sound interested, stroking his goatee around a claw. 'Now Blaggut, mate, have you ever heard of a place called Redwall Abbey?'  
  
'Er, er... I can't tell ye that.' Blaggut said quickly, fear gripping him. Hades could see it in his eyes and that he was indeed lying. 'Now can you let me go, like ye said?'  
  
'Er...' Hades still smiling, gestured to Ripper, 'No...' Ripper brought his sword flat down Blaggut's head. 'Tonight we go to Redwall!' Hades announced and the crew cheered.  
  
~  
  
Rogue threw herself at Redwall's gate, pounding her fists on it.  
  
'Let me in! Tis me Rogue! Rogue! It's me!' She screamed up at wall top. A paw suddenly gripped her shoulder and she froze.  
  
'Rogue.' Relived, Rogue recognized the familiar kindly voice and whirled around. It was Father Abbot! Behind him was a party of mice carrying torches and weapons. Rogue threw herself on Saxtus, sobbing hysterically into his habit.  
  
'Oh, Father h'Abbot I'm so pleased ter see yer!'  
  
~  
  
'We were out looking for you.' Abbot explained softly.  
  
Rogue sat, drinking some hot tea. Her paws were shaking and the cup rattled until she placed it on the table before it spilled.  
  
'Twas Hades Sharpfang an' 'is crew o' mutinous cutthroats.' She growled, her eyes blazing. She pounded her fist on the table and succeeded in spilling her drink. Saxtus, Simeon, the otter leader, Skipper, another burly other named Flagg and fat, tough-looking squirrel called Oak Tom sat with her.  
  
'Where is Blaggut?' The Abbot asked her softly.  
  
Horrible realization suddenly dawned on Rogue. She had left her matey behind.  
  
'Oh no!' She howled, 'Me matey! I forgot 'bout 'im. I'm so bloody stupid! I left 'im with those scurvy villains!' She got up, her chair crashing to the floor, anger and hatred quickly replacing panic and fear. 'If they do anythin' ter 'im, I swear I'll make 'em pay!'  
  
She began to stalk out of the Great Hall, paws curling into tight fists.  
  
'Where are you going, Rogue?' Though the Abbot already knew the answer.  
  
'I'm goin' ter hunt down and kill those son o' bitches like the murderous dogs they are!' Rogue snarled. Abbot nodded grimly at Oak Tom who bounded past Rogue and blocked the doorway. 'Out o' me way, yew blasted squirrel!'  
  
'I don't want to hurt you, Rogue. But I will if it'll make you see sense.' Oak Tom said, brandishing his spear.  
  
'Please Rogue, do not be so foolish. You need to think things through.' The Abbot reasoned. Rogue turned back, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'The only things I kin think of, is Blaggut's guts hangin' out o' 'im when Hades runs 'im through.' Rogue said, her voice strained and scarcely above a whisper. 'Jus' like 'e did me father. I don' want ter lose Blaggy too.'  
  
Just then, a well-built male squirrel named Rufe Brush came into view from the doorway and called to them,  
  
'Father Abbot, there's vermin outside that insist on seeing you.' He looked at Rogue. '... And Rogue as well.'  
  
Rogue pushed passed Tom and Rufe and raced up to the battlements.  
  
~  
  
Rogue stood on the battlements, the cool night air blowing in her face. Among her stood armed squirrels, otters and mice. She could see the crew of the BlackDeath lit up by the fire from torches. She could see Blaggut, gagged and bound, he was un-moving... Beside him was Hades Sharpfang! One well aimed spear would sent him to Hellgates... Rogue gripped the battlements, rage boiling inside of her.  
  
'What the hell do yer want!' Rogue's voice rang out in the night's silence.  
  
'Hello Rogue!' Hades called pleasantly back. 'Long time no see.'  
  
'Stow the nice talk, Sharpfang!' She growled. 'What do yer want?'  
  
'An exchange. Let me talk to the leader here.' The Abbot came forward,  
  
'What can I do for you?' He asked kindly.  
  
'Well I'm asking that we exchange, how say we say, goods.' He nodded and two rats brought Blaggut forwards. Rogue let out a low growl. 'This Redwall place for one of its creatures.'  
  
'What!' Rogue yelled out, but it was drowned out by the angry shouts of the Redwallers raining down on the vermin below. A wave of the Abbot's paw silenced them.  
  
'You realise I could not possibly do this.'  
  
'Look!' Hades snarled, 'Either you surrender or Blaggut here gets it!' A flash of metal gleamed as Hades drew his cutlass.  
  
'No!' Rogue screamed. 'No! Don't yew dare touch 'im!'  
  
'That's right, Rogue.' Hades laughed cruelly. 'Your dear old mateys is going to be run through! What selfish creatures ye are, choosing your precious Abbey over a beast's life. I was told you Redwallers were righteous. Oh well, Rogue, watch closely now, you missed it when I cut your father down!' Hades raised the sword... Rogue's mind raced to the unthinkable...  
  
'No! Take me instead! Hades! Blaggut fer me!'  
  
The sword stopped in mid-swing and a silence followed as Hades considered this.  
  
'Rogue, you can't...' The Abbot began,  
  
'I 'ave ter.' She hissed. 'There's no other way.'  
  
Hades looked up at Rogue, his feral face grinning.  
  
'All right then, you have a deal, girl!'  
  
~ 


	8. 8

Redemption of Sorts Sorry it took so long guys... Oh well on with the story  
  
~  
  
The great oak gates of Redwall slowly swung open and Rogue walked out accompanied by Oak Tom and Skipper. Hades with an evil grin on his ugly scarred face nodded briefly at Scringe and another rat named Blacktooth and they seized Rogue, relieved her of her spear and began to bind her paws. They bound her paws so tightly it cut off the circulation in her wrist and crushed her paw. But Rogue had her eyes fixed on the unconscious form of Blaggut as he was picked up gently by Tom and Skipper and supported between them.  
  
Hot tears formed in Rogue's eyes and she blinked them back furiously. She watched as the squirrel and otter took Blaggut back into the Abbey. They turned back around and faced her as the gates began to close.  
  
'Tell Blaggy that 'e's me best mate, all right, an' that I'll miss 'im.' Rogue shouted to them, the tears won and poured down her cheeks. 'I appreciate wot 'e done fer me even though I ain't deservin' it.'  
  
Tom and Skipper nodded saddely as the gates closed. Rogue found herself staring into gleaming amber eyes filled the fire stolen from Hellgates itself. A claw came up and caressed her tear-stained cheek,  
  
'Don't worry, Rogue. You'll be seeing him again in Hellgates soon enough. I'll see to it personally...'  
  
~  
  
The searats sat around the fire, either drinking or passing out as result from the drinking. All except one, an amazingly sober and grim-faced Scurge watched his sister and his Captain through the flames.  
  
Rogue sat on a log, tied with rope cutting into her wrists and ankles. Another rope was tied in a noose around her neck and to a tree branch above her. Hades had told her if she tried to escape she would eventually strangle herself.  
  
Rogue had been beaten nearly to the point of unconsciousness. A black eye, her face covered in bruises and claw marks, a broken nose and a bleeding lip and forehead.  
  
But she would not give Hades the pleasure of screaming.  
  
He shook his head, curling his goatee around one claw. She had always been a stubborn thing. But she would break sooner or later. A beast could only take so much before snapping. Oh, she would beg him, plead for him to end her life. But before that she would scream out in pain, and that would be the greatest pleasure for Hades...  
  
And he knew exactly how to get it out of her.  
  
'You know I've been wondering, my dear. How I should kill your little friend. Not fast like your father, I cut him down quickly. No, I will kill him slowly and painfully. Torture him a bit.'  
  
He smiled cruelly down at Rogue who just looked at him through dark hooded eyes and emotionless beaten face. Hades clenched his paws, digging his claws into his palms and gritting his teeth, she was beginning to frustrate him. The fire in his eyes blazed brighter and more furiously.  
  
Rogue looked into his face and smiled slightly. He was about to kill her, she could see it in his eyes. But Rogue was beyond caring. He would never get into the Abbey and everybeast dwelling in it was safe from his tyranny. Blaggut was safe. Besides, Rogue thought, her life was pointless, one less searat to terrorize innocent creatures and she would join her father in Hellgates.  
  
She licked the blood from the cut on her lip and blinked tired eyes. Then she stared deeply into the raging inferno in his eyes and she spoke, her voice hoarse and rasping,  
  
'Your not goin' ter win, Hades. 'E's safe now an' so are the rest, safe from evil beasts such as yerself... An' ye kin kill me if yer want, wot's me life worth ter anybeast, eh? Nothing at all...' The smile became a wild grin and her eyes shined with defiance, she looked at him, strong and without fear.  
  
Hades had seen that face many times - back when she had been a searat.  
  
'... So raise that blade o' yores and strike me straight in the 'eart.'  
  
Hades shook with rage, how dare she look at him, look at death and laugh. He stalked over to the fire where his spear lay. He seized it up and went back over to her.  
  
'Look!' He sneered, shaking it at her, 'Like father like daughter. Courageous and fearless to the very end. Look what happened to him, Rogue, because it too will be your own fate. Come on, look at Daddy now!' He spat and began to laugh insanely.  
  
Rogue looked into eyeless sockets of the decaying head at top the spear without any sign of emotion.  
  
'I'll see yew soon, daddy.' She spoke softly.  
  
Hades stopped laughing and gave a scream of rage. Throwing the spear aside, he pulled out his sword, gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
'All right, you welcome death so be it.' He roared at her, 'Goodbye Rogue, you weak stupid little bitch!'  
  
Rogue closed her eyes.  
  
But the blow did not come.  
  
SWISH!  
  
Rogue felt a rush of air pass her.  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open to see Hades falling to the ground, clutching a dagger sticking in his shoulder.  
  
Scurge was suddenly standing over her.  
  
'Scurge?' Rogue rasped, confused but relieved. Scurge smiled slightly,  
  
'Couldn't let 'im kill yer, could I?' He joked quietly as he produced a dagger and began cutting through the rope binding her paw.  
  
'SCURGE!' Hades screeched, pulling the dagger from his shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound and flowed down his shoulder. Scurge instantly had the dagger at his throat.  
  
'Next time it'll be yer 'eart.' He snarled, warningly.  
  
Hades shut up but his paw strayed slowly to his sword knocked from him.  
  
Scurge broke through Rogue's paw, footpaw bonds and the noose.  
  
Hades lunged for his sword but recoiled in pain as a dagger imbedded in his paw.  
  
But he ignored his paw searing in pain, and taking up his sword, slashed Scurge across the face.  
  
Scurge cried out in pain and Rogue gave Hades a hefty punch cracking his jaw. But it didn't drop him and forgetting his sword, Hades dropped the weapon as he grabbed Rogue around the throat, suffocating her as he crushed her throat.  
  
Life and unconsciousness slowly slipped away Rogue. Everything became blurred until it became slowly black...  
  
~  
  
Scurge tackled Hades as Rogue became unmoving and limp. Hades released her and she fell to the ground, breathing slowly and just barely. Scurge began punching and slashing at Hades with his sharp claws,  
  
'Yer'll pay fer wot yer did ter me sister, yer foul 'earted scum!' He hissed.  
  
Hades roared to his drunken, wide-eyed crew staring in astonishment at the two fighting on the ground.  
  
'Don't just stand there you pack of slobbering docile curs! Help me!'  
  
But before the crew could reach to pull out weapons  
  
CRACK!  
  
Scurge had grabbed Hades' spear lying on the ground and brought it down on his head, knocking him out.  
  
He rushed over to his sister and picked her up gently, cradling her in her arms. He turned to the crew, frozen in place.  
  
'I swear ter all o' yer. Yer all me mates but if yer try an' foller us, I'll kill yer.' He growled, and with that he disappeared into the forest...  
  
~  
  
See ya! ^_^ 


	9. 9

A Redemption of Sorts  
  
Chapter 9: Reunions and Heartache  
  
AN: Yay! New chapter! ~  
  
Rogue came around at the sound of brother's urgent cries of her name as he shook her rather roughly by the shoulders. Her throat was crushed and sore, it was hard to speak or even breathe.  
  
'Scurge.' She managed finally in a rasping whisper. Blinking green eyes furiously to focus blurred images into Scurge and surrounding forest. But midnight darkness had covered the land like a sheet of velvet so she could hardly see anything at all and could only make out the outlines of things. She could also Scurge's deep blue ocean eyes, the eyes of their mother, and beneath them, cheeks shining of tears.  
  
Scurge sniffed loudly and wiped away the tears on the sleeve of his tattered white shirt,  
  
'Rogue! Thought I'd lost yer fer a second.' He suddenly swooped down on her, embracing her in a crushing hug.  
  
Rogue had tears in her eyes but nether less decided to make fun of her near- death experience. Besides, she had her brother back. Her drunk, wisecracking, womanizing, good-for-nothing brother, now sobbing with relief on her shoulder.  
  
Not the traitor!  
  
Her brother!  
  
'Scurge. Get off me yer big lug yer squeezin' the life outta me.' Rogue smiled as happy tears ran down her cheeks and pushed Scurge off her, who toppled over backwards. 'I ain't dead yet. So stop bawlin' like a babe.'  
  
Then Rogue threw herself on top of him with a shriek of laughter and gave him an equally bone-cracking hug as hard as she could. Scurge's tears disappeared as he shoved her playfully off him,  
  
'Away wid yer! I ain't cryin' yew whelp! I 'ad somethin' in me eye!'  
  
Rogue shoved him back.  
  
'Ha. Probably still got spit in yer eyes from earlier.'  
  
Scurge shook his head, grinning from ear to ear,  
  
'Yore lucky that dagger missed yer, babee sister!'  
  
'Like yore throws could 'it anythin' yew aimed at.' Rogue teased him.  
  
'Jus' remember 'ho saved yore 'ide, sister dear!' Scurge shot back and received a hard nudge in the ribs,  
  
'Twas a bit 'ard ter save meself with yore paws are tied an' there's a noose 'round yer neck.' Rogue told him indignantly but then her face softened. 'Thanks fer savin' me, Scurge.'  
  
'Oh, twas nothin' at all.' Scurge said airily, 'Jus' a death wish from ole Hades back there. Actually 'e's probably 'unting us down like dogs right now.'  
  
'Well we best be gettin' back ter Redwall then, brother darlin'.' Rogue said, in the same casual tone.  
  
'Couldn't o' said it better meself.' Scurge said as he helped her to her footpaws. 'Oh, an' Rogue.'  
  
'Yes, Scurge.'  
  
'Yew owe me one, right?'  
  
'O course, brother dear.'  
  
~  
  
Blaggut sat on his bed in the Infirmary, weeping in a loud, ragged sobs. He hadn't left the bed after the news about Rogue. Starving and tired, with Rogue the only thing on his mind, he felt alone and empty.  
  
She traded herself in your place...  
  
They had said.  
  
She did it for you...  
  
She cared about you above than her own life...  
  
She sacrificed herself for you...  
  
She says that she'll miss you...  
  
That you were her best mate...  
  
'Mister Blackguts..?' A soft hesitant child's voice asked as the door slowly creaked open.  
  
'Mousebabe?' Blaggut said, his voice hoarse and strained, and to him seemed far away as if the voice wasn't even his own.  
  
'Can we come in, Mista Blackguts?'  
  
'O course yer can, mateys.' Blaggut tried to sound cheery and wiped his eyes hurriedly as the dibbuns came in. He didn't want them to see him so upset. Mousebabe and Furrtil climbed on the bed and sat on either side of him. They were surprisingly, ashen-faced and their eyes sad, far from the usual smiling dibbun faces, alight with mischief.  
  
'Why the long faces, mates?' Blaggut said as he tried to smile, but it was too painfully. How could he be happy when he had lost his best mate? He fought back hot burning tears, determined not let them fall infront of the little ones.  
  
'We sad cause o' Miss Rogue.' Mousebabe told him.  
  
'Why's that, mate?' Blaggut asked as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to be calm, he wanted to scream.  
  
'Cause they said that she went away.' Mousebabe said, taking sudden interest in his footpaws as he added, 'Were not 'spose to talk about it though...'  
  
'I loiked Miss Roguers. She'm very noice to moi.' Furrtil nodding her little velvet head sadly.  
  
'Bless yer liddle 'earts, mateys. Rogue ain't gone, she jus'...' Blaggut trailed off as tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks and Furrtil patted him on the back, sympathetically,  
  
'Tis all roight to cry, Mista Blackguts. Make you felt better.'  
  
Blaggut smiled at her through tears...  
  
~  
  
Sorry it was short. 


	10. 10

A Redemption of Sorts Chapter 10  
  
As dawn spread its light over the land of Mossflower, the two searat siblings had arrived back at the great redstone structure of Redwall Abbey. Rogue recognized the two squirrel-shaped beings patrolling the wall top as Oak Tom and Rufe Brush and their sharp eyes had spotted them,  
  
"Halt vermin, speak your peace before I let daylight through your worthless hide!" Oak Tom snarled, shaking his spear menacingly.  
  
They had not recognized Rogue, how could they, her face was a bloody beaten mess and with Scurge standing besides her, so obviously a searat, didn't help. Rogue began yelling, before Tom could make good of his threat.  
  
"Tis me! Tis Rogue! Yer matey! Rogue!" Her voice was still hoarse from Hades strangling her, "Put them pointy sticks down, mates, tis only Rogue... an' Scurge! E's me brother! But don't worry e's 'armless! Wouldn't 'urt a fly! Would ye?"  
  
She kicked Scurge in the footpaw and he grinned, wincing.  
  
"Wot? Er... No." He laughed, "Course not!"  
  
"Rogue! How did you escape?" Rufe called.  
  
"Tis a long story, matey, let us in an' I'll tell yer all about it!" Rogue yelled back.  
  
The two warrior squirrels exchanged glances before Rufe ran off to open the gate.  
  
~  
  
"Blaggut."  
  
Blaggut raised his puffy tear-streaked face from his pillow. "Father H'Abbot." He croaked, wiping watery bloodshot eyes and runny nose on his sleeve.  
  
Saxtus stood in the Infirmary doorway, smiling softly, "Blaggut, there's somebeast here who wants to see you."  
  
"Oh," Blaggut shifted to the side of the bed, "'Ho?"  
  
Saxtus moved aside and another beast stepped into the doorway,  
  
"Me, yer big lug!" Her voice was rasped, but familiar with its rough corsair accent.  
  
Blaggut stood up, eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
Through the slashes, dried blood, black eye and broken nose, was his matey, Rogue.  
  
"Miss me?" She grinned with a split lip.  
  
"Rogue!" Blaggut ran over to the female searat, scooping her up in a bone- breaking embrace and began bawling, "Oh, Rogue! Matey! I thought I'd never see yer agin..."  
  
"Easy Blaggy, easy, yer breakin' me back." Rogue gasped, her own happy tears springing into her eyes.  
  
Blaggut stopped squeezing her and hesitantly released his friend, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Sorry mate." He mumbled. Rogue laughed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the big former searat turned boat builder's neck, laughing as the tears poured down her face.  
  
"I missed yew too, Blaggy."  
  
~  
  
Sorry 'bout the wait, mateys, I had the cursed writer's block! Damn it to Hellgates!!! More soon, mates! 


	11. 11

A Searat's Redemption Chapter 11  
  
Rogue sat on her infirmary bed, telling her tale of escape to Saxtus, Blind Simeon and Blaggut. Wincing as Sister Sage cleaned her cuts and bruises with a warm moist cloth.  
  
"... An' me an' Scurge came back ter Redwall." She finished and the Father Abbott and blind herbalist exchanged worried solemn-faced glances.  
  
"Rogue, are you certain your brother can be trusted?" Saxtus asked gently, "After all that has happened."  
  
Rogue looked up at him and nodded, "'E saved me life when 'e could o' let Hades kill me an'..." She shrugged, "An' 'e is me brother, Father H'Abbott, 'e's blood... 'E may o' made o' few... mistakes, but..." She stopped.  
  
Abbott Saxtus pushed his spectacles further up his nose and smiled, though it was rather strained, "All right, Rogue, I trust your judgment."  
  
Sister Sage had finished cleaning her wounds and bandaged them. Rogue sighed and rested her head on Blaggut's shoulder, weary eyelids flickering. She had slept little in the past days.  
  
"I'm tired." She said.  
  
Blaggut smiled at her, "Then ye'd best get some shut eye, mate."  
  
Rogue grinned sleepily back, lifted her head from his shoulder and slipped under the covers.  
  
"Yer'll stay wid me, won't yer, Blaggy, mate?" She murmured, already beginning to doze off.  
  
"O' coarse I'll stay wid ye."  
  
A moment later she was snoring in a deep sleep with Blaggut watching over her...  
  
~  
  
"Easy ter get lost in this blasted place."  
  
The rough corsair accented voice startled Blaggut. He tore his watchful gaze away from the peacefully slumbering Rogue to the ruggedly handsome male searat leaning on the doorframe, grinning at him.  
  
"Yew must be Scurge." He said. "I'm Blaggut."  
  
Scurge walked - or rather swaggered - over to the Infirmary bed.  
  
"Oh, we've met, cully, though it was in less... friendly circumstances. An' speakin' o' which -" He held out his claw to Blaggut, "No 'ard feelin's?"  
  
Blaggut shook it, smiling, "'Coarse not, mate."  
  
Scurge looked over at his sister's sleeping form, chuckling as she gave a particularly loud snore, "Alas, me sister always an 'eavy sleeper." He joked and sat down besides Blaggut. "Same ole Rogue."  
  
"Yer wrong," Blaggut told him, "She's a goodbeast now."  
  
"Aye," Scurge said quietly, "An' tis fer the best."  
  
"What o' yerself, mate?" Blaggut asked and Scurge shrugged,  
  
"Pirate runs in me in me veins, cully. Mayhap yew kin change, mayhap Rogue kin change. But I can't. I'll be a searat til me dyin' day. I don't 'ave a good bone in me body."  
  
Blaggut hesitated before he asked, "Then why did yer save her?"  
  
There was a silence before Scurge said finally, "She's me blood... I would never give Hades the satisfaction o' killin' her like 'e did our father..." He looked over at sister, "I've betrayed 'er once, I ain't goin' ter do it agin."  
  
He looked away from Rogue and to the floor quite miserably. Blaggut placed a paw on his shoulder,  
  
"Then yer do 'ave some good in yer, mate."  
  
Scurge shrugged again, turning to him and suddenly grinning, "Yew do like me sister, don't yer?"  
  
Caught off guard, Blaggut stared wide-eyed at him, stammering, "No, I... Me an' Rogue are jus' mates..."  
  
Scurge laughed, "No need ter be shy, mate."  
  
"No! It ain't like that! We're mates!" Blaggut cried and looked over at Rogue, biting his lip.  
  
"I've seen the way yer look at 'er... I wouldn't worry, cully, I know she looks the same way at you."  
  
Blaggut turned to Scurge and opened his mouth to say something,  
  
"NOO!!!'  
  
Both Blaggut and Scurge jumped and turned see Rogue tossing and turning violently in the bed, gripping the sheets and sobbing,  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Her dreams had turned into nightmares...  
  
~ 


End file.
